Smile
by Fuyuzakura-hime
Summary: Aku satu-satunya gadis yang jatuh hati pada "senyuman" yang kau ajarkan, "Aku menyayangi Dokter, aku mencintaimu! Tersenyumlah untukku!" Karena dengan tulusnya senyuman kau dapat membahagiakan orang yang menyayangimu


Hello ^^

Fuyu mau curhat dikit... boleh, 'kan?

Senin depan ujian sekolah udah mulai, tapi Fuyu sama sekali belum belajar dengan serius =_="

Fuyu juga belum ngapalin teks pidato buat acara kelulusan yang super duper panjang. Jujur Fuyu seneng karena dipercaya guru, tapi Fuyu jadi capek sendiri karena kayaknya kok yang ngurusin acara perpisahan cuma di kelas 3 cuma Fuyu ama temen-temen deket Fuyu aja, ya? Gak adil! Yang lain pada enak-enakkan! XP

Fuyu pun kesel sama beberapa anak yang gak mau berusaha waktu ujian praktek. Mereka gak ngehargai kita yang udah susah payah berkarya. Huh, orang kayak gitu ke laut aja deh!

Cukup deh curhatnya =,=

Oiya, fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang kualami sendiri... nggak seratus persen sama, tapi gak jauh beda dengan yang kualami :)

Ada dua sudut pandang di fict ini, 3rd PoV sama 1st PoV-nya Sakura.

Di tengah-tengah suasana ujian begini, lagi-lagi tangan Fuyu gatel pengen nulis :p

Disarankan fic ini dibaca pada waktu luang, yaaa...

Langsung ajalah~

**Untuk Dokter T. S, yang selalu menyuruhku untuk tersenyum walaupun ****sakit.** **Terimakasih banyak untuk beliau, kalau beliau gak ada... maka aku pun gak akan ada di dunia dan fict ini gak mungkin tercipta :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Smile~**

**by**

**Lady Freyr**

**a.k.a**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**.**

**Starring :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Uzumaki Kushina**

**Namikaze Minato**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Senju Tsunade**

**Yakushi Kabuto**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Family/Romance/Drama**

**AU, OOC, Crack Pairing, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Tersenyumlah, karena dengan tulusnya senyuman kau dapat membahagiakan orang yang menyayangimu"**

"Eh, tolong bantu aku, dong!"

"Kamu lihat ibuku tidak?"

"Uaaa! Ada kecoak di balik box makananmu!"

"Pak, tolong angkut yang ini!"

"Hei, itu ibumu!"

"Ayaaaah!"

Begitulah keributan yang mengelilingi seantero Konoha Boarding School. Para penghuni asrama saling memekikkan nama satu sama lain, menyahutnya dengan suara tak kalah keras, lalu ada juga yang membuat keributan akibat barang-barang mereka yang berdebum kencang saat diangkut oleh gerombolan tukang.

Namun, sebagai generasi yang dididik untuk saling tolong menolong dalam kebaikan, gotong royong tentu tak luput dari apa yang tengah mereka laksanakan kini. Lihatlah para remaja putri itu, mereka dengan senang hati membantu satu sama lain tanpa pamrih. Mengapa? Itu karena mereka semua sama. Mereka adalah satu keluarga di sekolah ini, tak ada sedikitpun hal yang membuat salah satu atau beberapa individu diistimewakan. Semuanya memiliki level dan derajat yang sama tanpa harus menepis solidaritas ataupun senioritas antarpelajar.

Begitu pula hari ini, hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi para penghuni sekolah asrama bergengsi itu. Hari di mana mereka bisa kembali bertemu dengan keluarga tercinta, hari di mana mereka bersuka cita bersama, hari di mana mereka benar-benar bisa merasakan ikatan persaudaraan antar siswa yang sangat mendalam setelah hampir setahun terkurung di sini. Di penjara suci ini.

Perpulangan.

Ya, itulah hari yang membahagiakan itu.

Perpulangan. Oh, siapapun yang memilih atau terpaksa untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah yang berasrama, pasti selalu mewanti-wanti tibanya hari tersebut. Melelahkan memang, namun rasa lelah itu tak ada artinya kala melihat raut-raut wajah keluarga yang dirindu, merayakan kepulangan buah hati mereka. Betapa senangnya, betapa bahagianya. Semua anak melompat girang, bersorak sedemikian keras. Dan bagi yang beruntung sang orangtua telah tiba untuk menjemput, mereka langsung berhamburan, berlari ke dalam dekapan ayah dan ibu.

Entah kata apa yang bisa menjelaskan sensasi di hari perpulangan.

Perasaan melayang karena dapat kembali ke rumah tersayang, menghirup lagi udara tempat mereka tumbuh besar, memijakkan kaki di tanah yang sudah mereka tinggalkan demi ilmu. Hanya sementara memang, karena mereka harus kembali lagi kemari untuk melanjutkan perjuangan. Namun, tak apa.

"Tidak disangka, ya..." ujar salah seorang gadis yang tak lain tak bukan adalah salah satu dari ratusan penghuni asrama, "Tahu-tahu sudah perpulangan. Rasanya, baru kemarin aku mengeluh karena Ayah dan Ibu tidak datang menjenguk."

Matanya yang bulat menatap teman-temannya yang sibuk di bawah sana. Saling angkut sana, angkut sini, teriak sana, teriak sini. Mereka sama sekali tak terlihat lelah. Mungkin, karena dilakukan bersama-sama, makanya terasa menyenangkan...

"Yaaa," sahut gadis yang satu lagi, dia tertawa saat melihat salah satu teman sekamarnya yang tengah membantu seorang kakak kelas di halaman bawah kejatuhan box makanan tepat di jempol kaki. Gadis itu melirik lawan bicaranya, lalu berkata, "Kukira bakal terasa lama. Sembilan bulan, bayangkan! Tapi nyatanya, tahu-tahu hari ini tiba begitu saja..."

"Hmm," sahut si gadis bermata bulat, "Aku pasti rindu suasana ini. Digedor-gedor untuk bangun pagi, mengantri makan, berebut kamar mandi... ah, masuk sekolah asrama ternyata seru juga."

Tiba-tiba temannya yang berambut pirang itu meninju pelan bahunya. Keduanya saling beradu pandang, membuat sepasang permata milik mereka masing-masing saling bertemu. Lalu, mendadak keduanya tertawa lepas,

"Hahahaha! Aku takkan lupa, betapa menyebalkannya harus sekamar denganmu, Sakura!"

"Aku juga takkan lupa betapa lamanya kamu kalau mandi, Ino! Hahaha!"

"Lagipula," sambung Ino, gadis pirang bermata baby blue itu, "Liburan, kan, hanya sesaat. Kita akan bertemu lagi!"

"Ya ya," Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kemudian, kembali ia tunjukkan raut wajah sombong yang selama ini selalu terpajang di wajahnya jika ingin menantang Ino, "Jangan lupa belajar, Ino. Persaingan kita belum berakhir."

Si Pirang ikut memasang topeng licik di wajahnya,

"Ah, kau benar... persaingan kita," ucapnya dramatis, "Untuk mendapatkan jabatan sebagai... Ketua Bahasa."

"INOOO!"

Tanpa diundang, suara seseorang yang cukup memekakkan telinga meneriakkan nama kecil Yamanaka Ino. Sakura dan Ino yang sedang serius-seriusnya mengadu mata langsung kembali ke sosok mereka yang aslinya. Sosok sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat, sebagai keluarga. Serempak mereka tertawa, lalu Ino melihat ke bawah, dan menemukan ayahnya tengah berdiri di depan gedung, hampir tenggelam di antara kerumunan warga asrama.

"Ayahku sudah datang," ucap Ino, kali ini ia memandang sendu pada Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

Diberinya Ino tatapan bosan,

"Aku bukan anak-anak Ino. Umurku hampir lima belas tahun!"

"Ok ok," Ino mengambil koper yang sejak tadi berdiri pasrah di dekat pintu kamar mereka, "Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya berpisah."

"Kita akan bertemu beberapa bulan lagi, Ino. Jangan berpikir kalau kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi."

"Hey, siapa tahu?" kata Ino asal, Sakura mendelik padanya, membuat Ino nyengir lima jari, memamerkan rentetan giginya yang putih terawat "Bercanda."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan asrama itu, Ino mengulurkan telapak tangannya, mengajak Sakura berjabat tangan. Dengan hangat, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu. Keduanya tersenyum lebar, jabat tangan itu belum juga dilepaskan sampai mereka bersamaan berkata,

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan."

Lagi lagi keduanya tertawa.

Dan jabat tangan itu pun mulai kandas.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Ino melambai kecil pada sang sahabat, lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tangga. Rambutnya yang crystal blond tampak bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan langkah yang ia ambil. Hingga akhirnya sosok gadis cantik itu lenyap di balik tikungan.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Malangkah dirinya? Semua teman sekamarnya sudah dijemput... tinggal ia saja sendirian. Ah, tidak... ia tidak boleh berpikir demikian, toh masih banyak anak-anak yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Jadi tenang saja.

"Ah, Sasame sudah dijemput belum, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dalam hati Sakura berharap teman terdekatnya di kelas itu bisa menemani kesendiriannya. Lebih baik aku ke gedungnya, pikir Sakura.

Dengan riang, Sakura melangkah ringan menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang milik penghuni asrama. Biasanya Sakura bisa dengan leluasa berlari di koridor, tapi kini ia harus hati-hati atau jari-jarinya yang cantik akan rusak gara-gara bertabrakan dengan box-box berat yang berhamburan di mana-mana.

Berantakan sekali. Kalau ini bukan hari perpulangan, para kakak Bagian Kesehatan pasti sudah menjerit histeris melihatnya.

Ketika Sakura hendak menuruni tangga, langkahnya terhenti mendadak. Ia diam, wajahnya yang semula cerah kini kelihatan tercengang. Tubuhnya agak condong ke depan. Kemudian, ia mulai meringis, tangannya yang mungil merayap ke perutnya, bagian yang paling terasa ganjil hingga membuatnya meringis sebegitu kuat.

Sakit. Perih...

Lagi-lagi, hal ini terulang kembali.

Bukan sakit perut biasa. Rasanya perih bukan kepalang, seperti ada ribuan belati yang merobek isi perutnya, mencabik-cabik tiap organ dalam yang ia punya, lalu menarik paksa ususnya tanpa kenal ampun. Sakit, sangat sakit. Sakura mundur, membatalkan rencananya untuk menemui Sasame. Ia merangkak, berpegangan pada dinding. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat, seolah ingin mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia dera.

Tidak, jangan sekarang. Jangan hari ini. Jangan.

"Ugh..." dia memejamkan mata. Kakinya mulai gentar, matanya mulai berkaca. Lututnya lemas tanpa daya, hingga akhirnya Sakura jatuh terduduk, pasrah. Dibiarkannya rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya. Pasti sama, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya... setelah beberapa waktu sakitnya pasti hilang. Pasti.

Dan Sakura menunggu, terus menunggu sampai tiba waktu baginya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja, Sayang?"

Kushina memperhatikan air muka putri kesayangannya yang akhir-akhir ini tampak pucat pasi. Sudah satu minggu sejak perpulangan Sakura dari Konoha Boarding School, tapi entah mengapa keadaan Sakura sepertinya kurang baik. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja Kushina merasa khawatir.

Seharusnya, Sakura menghabiskan liburannya di luar rumah. Bermain, tertawa, pergi bersama teman-teman lamanya ke berbagai tempat untuk bernostalgia. Kali ini benar-benar sangat berbeda, yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah diam di rumah. Meringkuk di kasur, membaca buku, menonton tv, dan hal-hal yang tidak lazim dilakukan oleh gadis seaktif dirinya. Gadis bermata hijau itu tampak lemas, makan pun tak bernafsu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Kushina lagi. Sakura menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lemah,

"Cuma sakit perut biasa," jawab Sakura. Matanya ia pejamkan entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Dari dulu, kamu selalu sakit perut!" kata Kushina, dia mendekati putrinya tersebut, duduk di tepi ranjang queen size itu, "Ini sudah seminggu. Kita ke dokter, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dia tidak suka pergi ke dokter.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak ke tabib saja?" tawar Kushina tak mau menyerah, dia tahu sekali soal Sakura yang membenci rumah sakit. Sontak Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar,

"Tabib?"

"Ya, tabib," Kushina menegaskan sekali lagi, "Katanya, di sana mereka bisa menyembuhkan banyak penyakit. Stroke, asma, bahkan kanker! Dan lagi, pengobatan yang dilakukan tradisional."

.

.

.

Awalnya, Sakura tidak mau dibawa ke tabib yang dibicarakan oleh Kushina. Walau pada akhirnya ia jadi juga dibawa ke sana meski Sakura setengah hati menerimanya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura ingin sakit yang serasa meremas-remas perutnya ini cepat melayang pergi.

Sejujurnya, orang-orang di rumah sudah tahu keadaan Sakura. Gadis itu berkali-kali bolak-balik ke kamar mandi siang dan malam tanpa henti. Tubuhnya pun selalu terkulai lemas bagai kekurangan darah, belum lagi perubahan pada fisiknya yang lumayan drastis. Tubuhnya yang semula padat berisi kini tampak kering kerontang. Singkatnya, penyakit Sakura harus benar-benar ditindaklanjuti.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Sakura berada!

Sebuah kamar bernuansa tradisional Jepang. Tempatnya berbaring memakai futon, lantainya pun lantai tatami. Ada beberapa lemari yang disediakan untuk menyimpan keperluan pasien juga sebuah meja kecil dari kayu. Di atas meja itu tersimpan sebuah nampan yang berisi gelas kecil, sebuah piring mungil dan satu buah gelas panjang berisi air putih. Hawa kamar ini sejuk, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat tempat ini terasa agak berbeda.

Seperti yang sudah Sakura duga sejak awal, mereka pasti akan memberinya ramuan yang super duper pahit!

Apalagi kalau bukan cairan berwarna coklat pekat yang ada di gelas kecil di atas nampan? Seumur hidup, Sakura belum pernah minum obat sepahit itu! Bahkan analgesik yang selama ini pernah ia tenggak dalam keadaan cair pun tak bisa dibandingan dengan ramuan yang diberi oleh tabib di tempat ini. Entah benda apa yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat ramuan itu.

Ditambah lagi, Sakura termasuk tipe yang rewel soal makanan. Di sini, dia hanya diberi bubur putih polos dan dua buah telur rebus tiap kali makan. Tanpa bumbu apapun, hanya bubur putih yang polos. Oh, Tuhan... ingin muntah Sakura tiap kali harus menelannya.

Lalu, dia juga mesti menahan sakit saat murid dari kepala tabib di tempat ini menotok syaraf di kakinya dalam waktu yang tidak singkat. Entah apa tujuannya, Sakura tidak tahu. Ia hanya menurut saja, dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mencengkram tangan Kushina erat-erat sebagai wujud rasa sakit yang ia rasa. Cukup menyiksa.

Namun, keadaan Sakura tak berangsur-angsur pulih. Malah semakin memburuk...

Gadis itu tak bisa berhenti minum. Saking seringnya bolak-balik ke toilet untuk buang air, tenggorokan Sakura selalu terasa kering. Dalam sehari, ia bisa menghabiskan lebih dari satu kardus air mineral ukuran satu liter. Rasa haus selalu mencekik Sakura untuk minum lagi, lagi dan lagi tanpa peduli perutnya yang menjadi begah. Namun, ia juga lelah karena harus selalu pergi ke toilet dengan Kushina yang menuntunnya.

Sebab jika tidak dituntun, Sakura pasti jatuh. Bukan karena ada masalah dengan kakinya, tapi tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk sekedar berjalan. Ia lemas, letih, tak punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya seprima mungkin... bangun dari pembaringan saja sulit, apalagi berjalan menuju toilet yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari kamarnya?

Hingga malam itu tiba...

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak pergi ke toilet. Ia harus menahan hingga ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dan sekarang, Sakura sudah tidak tahan.

"I..."

Ucapannya terputus saat ia melihat sang Ibu tengah tertidur pulas, bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari napas lembut Kushina. Gadis itu terhenyak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kushina pasti kelelahan terus-terusan mengurusinya. Haruskah ia mengganggu tidur lelap ibu yang sudah seharian memantaunya tanpa kenal lelah? Sebagai anak, tentu Sakura punya hati dan merasa kasihan. Kushina butuh istirahat, sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan mendampingi Sakura.

Tapi, apakah dia mampu untuk sekedar berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu? Mampukah ia mencapai toilet gelap di belakang sana? Bisakah tubuhnya yang terasa ringkih ini membawanya dengan selamat menuju tujuan?

Lebih baik aku tidur di toilet saja, pikirnya sinis.

Dengan menguatkan tekad, Sakura bangkit dari futon-nya. Uh, bangkit dari tempat tidur saja sudah membuat keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, bagaimana setelah ini?

Tapi, Sakura harus kuat.

Segala daya dan upaya ia kerahkan untuk bangun. Sungguh, Tuhan... raganya terasa begitu lemah, bagaikan tak memiliki tulang-belulang yang bertugas menyangga otot-otot di tubuh. Seperti seonggok daging tak berguna yang dipaksa berjalan.

Dengan langkah terseok, Sakura melangkah. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa gemetar, tangannya mengepal menguatkan diri, yakin bahwa ia bisa. Tak ingin membuat suara gaduh, kakinya menapaki lantai dalam sunyi walaupun terkadang bunyi terseret ia hasilkan. Tak ayal, perutnya yang bermasalah semakin gencar mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian aneh.

Sakura tersenyum dalam keringkihannya. Ah, sebentar lagi ia mencapai pintu...

Tak bisa dipungkiri, gadis bertubuh kecil itu merasa kedua kakinya terasa makin berat. Mungkin ada beban tak kasat mata yang memjerat masing-masing pergelangan kakinya. Namun, gadis itu terus berusaha... ia tetap maju... maju...

BRUK!

Sayang sekali, ia roboh...

Suara bising itu langsung melemparkan Kushina ke dunia nyata. Wanita berambut merah itu terjaga dan langsung tercengang saat melihat putri kesayangannya tersungkur di lantai, tak berdaya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menghampiri sang anak,

"Sakura!" sebutnya panik.

Dilihatnya Sakura yang kini tampak terisak pedih. Air mata mengaliri pipi tirusnya yang pucat, seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Melihat keadaan anaknya tersayang, Kushina tak bisa menahan agar bulir-bulir bening tak menggenangi mata.

Putrinya makin tergugu, emerald yang cemerlang itu menatapnya penuh sesal,

"I-Ibu..." isaknya lirih, "Maaf..."

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami, Namikaze-san," tabib bernama Danzo itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, di samping kenyataan tubuhnya yang memang agak bungkuk, "Tapi, Putri Anda tidak bisa kami tangani. Dia butuh infus."

Kushina termangu mendengar kata-kata Danzo. Apa boleh buat? Ternyata satu-satunya jalan bagi Sakura adalah rumah sakit. Tak peduli bagaimana bencinya Sakura pada tempat itu, ia harus pergi ke sana demi keselamatan dirinya.

Hanya saja, satu pertanyaan yang terbersit di benak Kushina...

Sakit apakah Sakura?

Benarkah hanya tifus saja seperti yang Danzo katakan? Separah apakah, sampai tabib sehebat itu bahkan angkat tangan?

Sakura... sakit apa kamu, Nak?

Batin Kushina tak bisa terlepas dari rasa resah. Ibu mana yang tak khawatir melihat anak gadisnya yang cantik dan lincah berubah menjadi seonggok tulang dan kulit? Dari luar, Kushina mungkin kelihatan tenang, namun dalam hati ia sudah menjerit memohon kasih dari-Nya.

Untuk yang terakhir kali, Kushina berpamitan pada Danzo setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang. Ibu itu berterimakasih atas segala pelayanan yang telah diberikan semata-mata untuk kepulihan Sakura. Tak lupa pula Kushina meminta do'a dari mereka semua agar anaknya segera sembuh dan bisa kembali menjadi Sakura yang lincah.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Kushina melangkah menuju mobil yang akan membawa Sakura ke tempat tujuannya. Namun, sebelum ke rumah sakit yang sejak awal Kushina sudah memiliki bayangan, ibu paruh baya itu berencana membawa Sakura ke tempat yang sejak dulu sudah ia percayai.

Apapun demi kesembuhan Sakura, Kushina akan lakukan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Bel berbunyi saat telunjuk Kushina yang lentik menekan tombol putih yang terletak di samping kiri pintu rumah. Ia menunggu, sesekali tersenyum pada putrinya yang kini duduk di kursi roda sembari menunduk, ia membelai rambut bubblegum itu. Kushina menghentakkan kaki, karena merasa tak ada reaksi, lagi-lagi ia menekan tombol bel tersebut hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Sebentar!"

Terdengar suara wanita yang lebih mirip pria dari dalam rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. Ah, akhirnya akan dibukakan juga!

Cklek...

Dan pintu itupun terbuka meski tak sempurna, menampakkan seorang wanita bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang. Kushina tersenyum,

"Selamat siang, Dokter..." sapanya ramah. Wanita dengan ukuran dada yang 'wah' itu membalas senyuman Kushina,

"Rupanya kau, Kushina. Kukira siapa... ayo, masuk!"

.

"... sakit?" tanya Tsunade pada pasiennya, Sakura, yang sedari tadi perut rampingnya ditekan-tekan lembut oleh Tsunade. Anehnya, jawaban Sakura selalu saja sama, gadis itu menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kalau ia tak merasakan apa-apa meski jemari Tsunade menekan perutnya yang sedang tidak beres.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Tsunade meminta Sakura membenahi bajunya, ia yakin gadis kecil itu mampu melakukannya tanpa harus dibantu. Lalu, ia menolong Sakura turun dari ranjang periksa, dan mendudukkannya pelan-pelan di bangku sebelah Kushina.

Rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti kalbu sang Ibu membuatnya tak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk tidak bertanya,

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?"

Tsunade duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian, ia kembali melakukan kebiasaan yang sudah mendarah daging semenjak ia masihlah muda. Duduk menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya yang saling bertaut. Dokter paruh baya itu mulai bicara,

"Aku akan merekomendasikan seorang dokter untuk Sakura," terang Tsunade. Diperhatikannya raut wajah Kushina penuh tanya, "Spesialis penyakit dalam."

Sesuai dengan apa yang Kushina harapkan sejak awal. Ingin orang yang menangani Sakura di rumah sakit adalah seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam.

"... di Lilybells Hospital."

Kali ini, Kushina terperangah. Apa katanya? ... Lilybells? Tidak, tidak. Kushina memiliki rumah sakit pilihannya sendiri. Dia ingin Sakura dirawat di tempat kepercayaannya. Lalu mengapa Tsunade malah menginginkan Sakura dirawat di tempat yang tak ia ketahui?

Ah, harusnya Kushina sadar... Tsunade tak tahu menahu tentang rumah sakit apa saja yang diketahui olehnya.

Karena sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya, Kushina jadi tak menghiraukan sang Dokter yang tengah menulis surat rekomendasi untuk Sakura. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Tsunade untuk menulisnya, kemudian wanita pirang itu memberikannya pada Kushina yang sejak tadi melamun.

Diterimanya surat kecil itu dan membaca bagian luarnya. Kushina terhenyak sesaat.

"Namanya Orochimaru," celetuk Tsunade, menyerap perhatian Kushina, "Dia salah satu dokter kepercayaanku."

Kepercayaanmu, bukan berarti kepercayaanku, kan?

.

.

.

Tanpa mempedulikan surat rekomendasi yang diberikan Dokter Tsunade, Kushina langsung tancap gas membawa putrinya menuju rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi tujuan awal tempat di mana Sakura harus dirawat. Bukan Lilybells, mudah saja alasannya bagi Kushina... karena ia tak tahu apapun tentang rumah sakit yang terdengar asing itu.

Rumah sakit yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah sakit yang banyak disarankan oleh para teman, para tetangga, ataupun orang-orang jika ada anggota keluarga yang jatuh sakit. Tentunya tak ada satupun orang yang mau jatuh sakit agar bisa membuktikan saran dari orang yang memberitahu tentang rumah sakit tersebut. Sama saja dengan menjadi kelinci percobaan.

Bukannya Kushina ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai bahan percobaan. Lagipula, Kushina sudah banyak melihat tentang rumah sakit ini. Iklannya, brosurnya, dan pelayanannya yang menurut buah bibir lumayan. Semua itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa bukanlah sebuah kesalahan dengan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit elite ini.

Dengan pelayanan terbaik, perawat terbaik dan dokter terbaik, Sakura pasti cepat sembuh.

Di sinilah akhirnya mereka berada. Carnation International Hospital.

~oOo~

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kushina memilih kamar Super VIP sebagai ruang perawatan putrinya. Ia ingin ruangan yang dipakai Sakura dibuat senyaman mungkin untuk ditempati. Kamar itu begitu lega. Lengkap dengan tv LCD, kulkas, sofa dan karpet beludru di bawahnya. Temboknya pun indah, tak lupa pula sebuah lukisan pemandangan desa turut mempercantik tampilan kamar ini. Aura damai akan menyergap siapa saja yang memasuki ruangan mewah tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya kamar rumah sakit, sebagus apapun tetap saja ini rumah sakit. Tempat di mana orang-orang yang kesehatannya terganggu berkumpul. Tentunya istilah 'pandang bulu' dipakai di tempat ini. Entah orang yang datang ke rumah sakit itu akan menempati kamar yang indah dan tenang, plus dengan pelayanan yang lebih diistimewakan, atau ia akan menempati bangsal yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi pelayanan dan luas ruangnya yang lebih minim.

Berdasarkan faktor ekonomi, memang hal ini bisa dikelompokkan di rumah sakit. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat semua orang yang ada di gedung megah berbau disinfektan ini tak ada bedanya satu sama lain.

Takdir.

Takdir tak pernah pandang bulu. Mereka tak peduli siapa ia, entah ia orang terpandang dan disegani atau ia orang miskin yang terhina. Semua sama. Mereka manusia yang sama-sama menghadapi rintangan hidup yang telah ditentukan Sang Maha Pengatur. Bedanya, takdir apakah yang akan mereka dapatkan di gedung yang penuh akan harapan ini?

Harapan kesembuhan atau kematian yang membayang?

Dan Sakura tahu, meskipun ia menempati kamar dengan kelas termahal di rumah sakit ini, bukan berarti ia bisa sembuh lebih cepat dari mereka yang menempati bangsal sempit itu.

Semua tergantung pada usahanya. Tergantung pada Tuhan.

"Mereka benar-benar bodoh!"

Didengarnya sang Ibu mengutuki sesuatu, entah apa. Yang jelas, hal itu pasti sangat mengesalkan hingga membuat air muka Kushina seperti sedang kebakaran jenggot.

"Aku sudah meminta agar dokter penyakit dalam yang menangani Sakura, tapi hanya karena alasan bodoh itu, hanya karena usia Sakura belum lima belas tahun, malah dokter anak yang kita dapatkan!"

Ah, saat ini Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Ia lelah sekali, daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan ibunya di ponsel dengan seseorang di seberang sana, lebih baik istirahat saja.

Diam-diam Sakura sedikit lega, karena dengan infus dia tak perlu lagi menenggak berliter-liter air terus menerus. Walaupun hasrat ingin pergi ke toilet belum bisa dikurangi.

Niatnya memang ingin terlelap, namun suara Kushina tetap saja terdengar oleh telinganya,

"Minato, kumohon pulanglah. Ajak Naruto, Sakura membutuhkan kita..."

Minato... Naruto...

Nama-nama itu mengingatkan Sakura pada dua sosok lelaki yang begitu mirip. Rambut mereka yang kuning matahari, juga mata mereka yang secerah langit musim panas. Ah, padahal ia sudah kembali dari asrama, tapi belum sekalipun Sakura berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Padahal ia rindu. Kepuasannya akan liburan kali ini belum terlengkapi, karena masih ada dua dari keluarga kecilnya yang belum ia temui.

... ayah dan kakaknya.

Mereka yang kini ada di belahan bumi yang lain. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, mereka sedang apa? Dan seperti apakah sosok mereka kini? Masih sama atau masih tetap bertampang aneh seperti dulu?

Rindu sekali rasanya. Jika Sakura sedang sehat, ia pasti akan mendesak Kushina untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Seoul, demi melihat sang ayah dan kakaknya yang selalu kelewat riang.

.

.

.

Yakushi Kabuto.

Ya, itulah nama dokter anak yang menangani Sakura. Ia adalah seorang dokter muda yang berbakat. Rambutnya keperakan. Wajahnya agak berandal, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang selalu dikuncir itu, juga kacamata yang menghiasi bola matanya yang beriris hitam. Sekilas, ia mirip dengan Nanjo Aoi, seorang aktor yang membintangi episode spesial dari sebuah drama seri berjudul Kokoni Iruyo!

Jika dilihat-lihat, Kabuto memiliki wajah yang terkesan licik. Kalau tersenyum, senyumannya lebih terlihat seperti seringai serigala kelaparan. Namun, sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik meski ada beberapa pasien yang masih bocah merasa takut saat melihat wajah antagonisnya.

Kata orang, jangan menilai sesuatu dari penampilannya. Mungkin pepatah itulah yang cocok untuk Kabuto. Para suster berkata, dokter muda itu adalah pria yang keren. Segala sesuatu mereka ungkapkan blak-blakan untuk memuji dokter anak tersebut. Mungkin, tanpa Kabuto sadari ia sudah menjadi salah satu idola di rumah sakit ini.

Kalau Sakura justru sedikit berbeda, saat orang-orang memuji bakat dan ketampanan Dokter Yakushi, ia malah melontarkan satu pendapat tentang dokternya itu; menyebalkan!

Bayangkan saja! Sebelumnya, menu makanan Sakura di rumah sakit ini adalah bubur putih, telur rebus, sup dan buah pisang. Namun, setelah beberapa hari menetap di sini, Dokter Yakushi mengubah menu Sakura secara drastis.

Bubur, telur dan sup yang semula menjadi lauknya, tiba-tiba ditukar hanya dengan segelas susu!

Segelas susu bayi khusus dengan rasa getir yang mesti diminumnya enam kali dalam sehari, dingin pula! Di samping itu, Sakura tak boleh diberi makan apapun kecuali buah pisang. Hanya pisang, pisang, pisang dan pisang. Hey, kau pikir aku ini monyet? Itulah pertanyaan sarkastik di balik wajah manut Sakura selama ini.

Dan hari ini adalah hari ketujuh di mana Sakura masih bertahan dengan kondisinya.

Gadis itu belum juga membaik. Padahal, ia sudah dijejali dengan berbagai macam obat-obatan. Tubuhnya sudah berkali-kali disuntik untuk diambil sampel darah. Antibiotik paling mahal dan berkualitas sudah digunakan guna membunuh virus yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Tapi, ia belum juga berubah. Malah, keadaanya semakin bertambah buruk.

Sakura masih terkulai lemas di kasurnya, namun akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sesak. Untuk bernapas rasanya makin sulit saja. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura pun mulai melawan, ia tidak mau minum susu ataupun makan pisang, sebab ia tahu hal itu akan membuatnya semakin merasa pengap.

Perutnya membuncit.

Padahal, wajahnya makin pucat bagai mayat dan semakin kurus. Lalu mengapa perutnya makin hari makin membesar?

Kushina menatap kasihan pada Sakura yang saat ini tengah berusaha memejamkan mata. Ah, kapankah ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Seminggu adalah waktu yang lama bagi setiap orang untuk menetap di rumah sakit.

Pastinya Sakura rindu rumah. Malang sekali nasibnya... saat teman-teman satu asramanya di luar sana tengah menikmati liburan mereka, Sakura malah harus menghabiskan masa liburnya di tempat seperti ini.

Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, kelopak mata Sakura yang semula terkatup kini kembali terbuka, menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya,

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Kushina lembut, "Mau buang air?"

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Kushina mengisyaratkan pada putrinya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang mengganggunya. Tak apa, karena sekarang Sakura sudah menggunakan popok dewasa. Ia bisa melaksanakannya meski di atas ranjang. Walaupun resiko terjadi iritasi menjadi bertambah.

Merasa lelah, Kushina lalu beranjak dari tepi ranjang Sakura dan berjalan menuju sofa. Dia butuh sedikit tambahan energi, mungkin akan langsung ia peroleh setelah memejamkan mata barang sebentar. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa saat ia beristirahat.

Sebelum Kushina sempat merebahkan diri di atas sofa empuk itu, hidungnya menangkap suatu bau ganjil. Selama ia menetap di sini untuk menemani Sakura, tak pernah sekalipun ia mencium aroma yang menusuk hidung sedemikian tajam. Baunya... seperti bau bangkai.

"Dari mana asalnya?" tanyanya lirih. Masa', sih, di rumah sakit semewah ini bisa ada bangkai hewan? Bukankah mereka menjamin kehigienisan lingkungan pasien dalam gedung? Lalu, dari mana asal bau tak sedap yang sangat mengganggu tersebut?

Tanpa ragu, Kushina segera meraih bel untuk memanggil suster. Tak selang berapa detik, suara hentakan sepatu yang dihasilkan oleh perawat terdengar mendekati pintu diiringi dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut.

"Ya, ada apa, Sakura-san?" tanya suster itu. Bukan Sakura yang menjawab, Kushina mengambil alih,

"Suster, ada bau aneh!" terangnya, "Bisa tolong dicari tahu darimana asalnya?"

Suster berambut coklat pendek itu diam sejenak, sepertinya ia juga bisa mencium bau menyengat tersebut meskipun tidak terlalu ditampakkan kalau ia juga dapat menciumnya. Dalam hati Kushina berharap agar pihak rumah sakit bisa segera membasmi dalang di balik bau bangkai ini.

"Ibu..." suara lemah Sakura membuat Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu berjalan ke arah si Bungsu. "Aku... baunya dari sini."

Tangan kanan Sakura yang dipenuhi infus tengah menunjuk sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya yang gemetar. Telunjuk itu mengarah ke bawah, tepat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terhalang selimut.

Jantung Kushina berdegup kencang. Apa? Asalnya... dari Sakura?

Oh, Tuhan... kumohon lindungilah anakku!

"Kushina-san, biar aku saja..." ujar si suster berambut coklat. Dengan cekatan, ia menghampiri ranjang Sakura, lalu membuka selimut berwarna hijau lembut tersebut. Ah, benar. Bau menyengat itu semakin tercium. Mata suster itu menyipit. Tak salah lagi, asalnya pasti dari sini...

Dengan hati-hati, sang Suster membuka popok yang dipakai Sakura, melepaskan perekatnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah beres, ia meminta Sakura agar sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah, Sakura menuruti permintaan itu, hingga perawat wanita berparas manis tersebut dengan mudah menarik popoknya.

"... Kushina-san," panggil si perawat, jantung Kushina semakin berdegup tak karuan, bertanya-tanya apakah yang perawat itu lihat di popok yang semula Sakura kenakan.

Perasaan takut melanda relung hati Kushina, namun rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi hingga mendorong ibu dua anak itu agar segera mendekat, ikut melihat apa yang ada dalam genggaman sang Suster.

"Ya Tuhan..." matanya membulat saat melihat popok tersebut. Penuh dengan feses yang disertai darah kehitaman. Berceceran ke seluruh permukaannya. Begitu menjijikkan, dan aromanya yang menusuk hidung. Matanya yang beriris hijau gelap melirik putri kecilnya yang hanya dapat menatap penuh tanya. "T-tunggu dulu... apa itu?"

Si perawat mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kushina, di mana terdapat suatu objek yang tergeletak begitu saja di antara ceceran feses dan darah. Tanpa ragu, tangan kanan perawat itu yang sudah dilapisi berlapis-lapis sarung tangan latex mengambil objek tersebut tanpa jijik.

"Ini..."

"Itu tablet, 'kan?" sela Kushina, "Tablet... yang sebelumnya sudah diminum oleh anak saya?"

Tablet obat. Lalu mengapa bisa ada di sana dalam keadaan utuh?

Utuh, sebagaimana saat Sakura meminumnya. Benar-benar tak hancur. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kushina-san, biar saya bereskan dulu," ucap perawat itu, nada bicaranya ringan. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya yang ranum, "Setelah itu, baru saya hubungi Dokter Yakushi."

~oOo~

Hari kesepuluh di Carnation International Hospital...

Dalam waktu tiga hari, Sakura sudah menerima empat kantong darah merah dan dua kantong darah putih. Gadis itu sudah kehilangan banyak darah semenjak cairan pekat tersebut terus merembes dari anusnya. Wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih pucat ketimbang sebelumnya, kalau saja ada yang melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka pasti menyangka kalau ini hanya tinggal jasadnya saja. Sudah mati.

Setiap detik, Kushina tak pernah berhenti berdo'a demi kesembuhan sang putri tercinta. Nama Sakura berjuta kali disebut dalam tiap do'anya, meminta kasih Tuhan agar ia melepas ujian berat yang menimpa. Sungguh, tak kuat Kushina melihat keadaan Sakura yang tak kunjung pulih.

Mereka bilang ini hanya tifus saja. Apa iya? Lalu, kenapa Sakura belum membaik padahal pihak rumah sakit sudah berkata bahwa mereka sudah memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk pasien kecil mereka?

Apakah disengaja agar Sakura menetap lama di sini dan mereka mengambil keuntungan?

Sakura, sembuhlah, Nak... Ibu sangat menyayangimu...

Melihat betapa mengenaskannya kondisi sang anak, membuat bayangan tentang kematian selalu menghantui benak Kushina. Dia takkan rela, dia belum rela jika Sakura harus pergi di usia semuda ini. Gadis itu belum merasakan indahnya masa remaja yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan cinta. Masa remaja yang takkan terulang untuk yang kedua kali. Pastilah suatu saat Tuhan akan mengambilnya, tapi bukan sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Kushina merasa geram. Ke mana dokter sialan itu? Mengapa di saat seperti ini, saat-saat di mana keadaan Sakura begitu genting—di mata Kushina setidaknya, dokter itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidung?

Kalau saja negara ini tak memiliki hukum, Kushina pasti sudah mematahkan leher Dokter Yakushi!

Baru saja Kushina hendak merealisasikan niatnya untuk protes, pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan dua orang lelaki berwajah mirip,

"Minato! Naruto!"

"Ibu!"

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu langsung berlari ke arah ibunya dengan suka cita, diikuti dengan Minato yang turut mendapatkan kecupan di dahi. Tak ada basa-basi, tak ada candaan dan tak ada nostalgia, mereka bertiga langsung mengarahkan perhatian pada Sakura yang tengah tertidur.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya kelihatan risau. Seumur hidup, ia selalu menjahili Sakura sampai membuat adiknya itu mampu untuk meninjunya dengan tenaga yang setara dengan monster. Tapi, melihat gadis yang biasanya enerjik itu terbaring lemas tanpa daya seperti ini, membuat Naruto ikut merasa tidak berdaya.

Kasihan sekali adiknya.

Sang ayah, Minato, langsung mendekati sosok kurus putrinya. Sepertinya dia tidur, pikir Minato. Dengan lembut, ia membelai rambut bubblegum yang menghiasi wajah tirus tersebut.

Secercah perasaan menyesal terbersit di hati Minato. Padahal, ia adalah ayah Sakura, ayah kandung, tapi ia tidak menemani Sakura sejak awal musibah ini terjadi. Seharusnya, ia mendampingi sang putri dengan penuh kasih sayang, membesarkan hati anaknya tercinta untuk menambah semangat hidup yang Sakura miliki.

Bukannya malah sibuk mengurusi perusahaan di luar negeri dan menganakemaskan putra sulungnya. Jelas-jelas Sakura tengah membutuhkan sosok yang akan mendukungnya saat ini, dan sosok-sosok yang Sakura butuhkan itu malah tak ada.

Selama ini, ia pilih kasih... dan bodohnya baru saat inilah Minato sadari. Betapa hinanya, betapa kerdilnya ia sebagai orang tua.

"Sakura," panggilnya lirih, tak ingin mengganggu tidur anak gadisnya yang malang, "Cepatlah sembuh, Ayah janji akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untukmu..."

"Selamat siang!"

Kalimat sapaan dari suara yang periang itu terdengar seiring dengan suara pintu yang lagi-lagi terbuka. Tiga sosok manusia turut masuk secara berurutan. Pertama, seorang suster bertubuh tinggi dan ramping yang membawa sebuah nampan besi, lalu diiringi seorang suster gemuk yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di balik papan yang biasa dipakai untuk ujian.

"Wah, sepertinya di sini sedang ramai!" kata si suster bertubuh ramping. Naruto dapat menduga, pasti ejekan yang tepat untuk suster itu adalah tiang listrik. "Sakura-san tidur, ya?" kalimat itu lebih mirip pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Lalu, si suster gemuk yang tadi tengah menulis sesuatu mulai bicara. Ia tersenyum, membuat pipinya yang amat sangat chubby terangkat hingga membuat matanya jadi sipit,

"Kami dapat kabar, setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Dokter Yakushi Kabuto memutuskan untuk menyerahkan penanganan Sakura pada dokter lain."

Mata Kushina membulat lebar. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Sejak awal, ia sudah tak setuju jika dokter yang menangani Sakura adalah dokter anak! Sekarang lihat! Pada akhirnya dokter lain juga yang akan ikut menangani penyakit Sakura!

Ini benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Maaf, apa dokter spesialis penyakit dalam?" tanya Minato, mewakilkan Kushina untuk memastikan.

Kedua suster itu saling berpandangan,

"Oh, bukan!" jawab si suster bertubuh ramping kembali mengambil alih, "Dokter yang akan menangani Sakura-san itu... spesialis bedah."

Apa? Spesialis bedah?

Kushina tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa harus dokter bedah? Selalu saja begitu, sedikit-sedikit operasi! Tidak adakah jalan lain selain operasi? Kushina tak ingin jika putrinya harus menjalani operasi. Lagipula, Sakura pun pasti tak mau!

"Su-Suster—"

"Selamat siang..."

Tersela ucapan Kushina saat ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kali ini bukan perawat wanita ataupun perawat pria. Hanya seorang lelaki, namun siapapun termasuk orang bodoh yang melihatnya pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau ia adalah seorang dokter.

Si suster gemuk mengerling sesaat pada keluarga Namikaze, lalu berjalan mendekati pria tersebut,

"Nah, ini dia dokternya..." ucapnya dengan nada yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi riang.

"Perkenalkan," ucap dokter berambut merah itu, pembawaannya tenang, namun kesan ramah tak luput darinya, "Namaku Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. Sesuai dengan yang dipercayakan Dokter Yakushi, mulai saat ini akulah yang akan menangani Nona Namikaze Sakura."

"Salam kenal, Dokter Akasuna... namaku Kushina, ibu Sakura, ini Minato, ayahnya dan ini Naruto, kakak Sakura."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucapnya lagi, "Baiklah, daripada kita membuang waktu, kenapa tidak langsung saja?" dokter yang kelihatan masih muda itu melempar pandangan pada kedua perawat wanita yang ada di sana.

Entah apa yang akan dokter berwajah manis itu lakukan pada Sakura, tapi yang jelas Naruto dan Minato diminta untuk keluar, dengan cara yang halus tentunya. Karena Kushina adalah ibu Sakura, ia diperbolehkan untuk tetap tinggal. Mungkin ada alasan di balik semua itu,

"Darah seringkali merembes, Dok," jelas Kushina, tentunya Dokter Akasuna no Sasori sudah pernah mendengar tentang itu, "Saya jadi khawatir, ada apa dengan Sakura...?" tanyanya dengan nada mengeluh.

"Hmm, bisa tolong bangunkan Sakura?" tanya Dokter Sasori, lebih kepada Kushina ketimbang dua perawat pendampingnya.

Dengan ragu, Kushina menepuk-nepuk lengan Sakura, lalu menyuruhnya bangun dengan nada halus. Sakura bukan tipe anak yang sulit dibangunkan, karena itu tak perlu cara keras agar bisa mengajak Sakura untuk pergi sejenak dari alam mimpi.

"Ibu?" Sakura melihat sekeliling, dan melihat dua orang perawat yang sudah pernah ia lihat sebelumnya juga seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tak familiar. Pria itu kini sedang memakaikan sarung tangan latex di tangan kanannya. "Ada apa?"

Dengan setengah berbisik, Kushina berkata,

"Dia dokter baru yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkanmu, Sakura. Namanya Akasuna no Sasori," jelas Kushina, kemudian ia berkata lagi dengan suara yang lebih lirih, "Sebenarnya Ibu ingin dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, tapi... kalau dilihat-lihat Dokter Akasuna manis sekali!"

Sakura termangu. Dasar Ibu, sempat-sempatnya berpikir begitu saat aku sakit begini! Pikir Sakura, namun karenanya, dalam hati pun Sakura terkikik akibat perkataan Kushina tadi.

Posisi dokter itu memang membelakanginya. Kini, ia tengah mengoleskan sesuatu pada tangannya yang sudah memakai sarung tangan latex. Entah apa Sakura tidak tahu, tapi benda yang dioleskan pada jari telunjuk sang dokter adalah suatu benda bening yang kental dan terlihat licin. Seperti jeli...

Dan saat dokter yang kata ibunya berwajah manis itu berbalik, Sakura mengakui kalau perkataan Kushina benar. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu peduli... mana bisa Sakura memikirkan hal macam itu padahal tubuhnya sedang berjuang melawan penyakit?

"Sakura, ya?" tanya Dokter Sasori, was was hinggap di benak Sakura saat memperhatikan tangan kanan dokter itu. Apa yang mau dilakukannya? "Sebelumnya, Dokter minta maaf padamu dan juga Kushina-san... karena harus melakukan ini..."

Ketakutan semakin merayapi diri. Kira-kira apa yang akan dokter ini lakukan padanya? Tuhan, jangan sampai hal itu terasa menyakitkan!

"Aku akan memasukkan jari ke dalam anusmu, untuk mengecek keadaan ususmu di dalam..." lanjutnya, santai sekali bahkan masih sempat tersenyum tipis, "Tidak sakit, kok, hanya... sedikit tidak nyaman saja."

...

...

T-tidak! Tidak tidak tidak!

Sakura tidak mau dan takkan pernah sudi! Bagaimana mungkin dokter muda yang jelas-jelas seorang lelaki ini mau memasukkan jarinya ke dalam daerah pribadinya? Tidaaak! Bukan hanya malu saja, tapi Sakura juga ngeri membayangkannya! Pokoknya tidak mau!

"T-tidak mau..." ucap Sakura lirih, Kushina, Dokter Sasori dan dua perawat lainnya memandang ke arah gadis remaja itu. Sebenarnya, Kushina juga tak ingin membiarkan Sakura begitu saja, namun jika ini adalah bagian dari tindakan medis demi kesembuhan putrinya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tampak ketakutan, Kushina langsung berusaha menenangkan,

"Sakura, sudah... tidak apa-apa! Dokter bilang tidak sakit!" bujuknya.

"Tapi, Ibu..." dan gadis itupun mulai menangis lagi.

"Kamu ingin cepat sembuh, kan? Nah, kalau begitu kamu menurutlah pada Dokter, kamu pasti cepat sembuh," sang Ibu pun berusaha memberi pengertian pada anaknya.

"I-Ibu... aku... aku tidak mau..."

Di tengah rengekannya, tiba-tiba tangan Dokter Sasori mendarat di ubun-ubun Sakura, mengelusnya perlahan, membuat tatapan Sakura yang berkaca teralih padanya,

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura, takut dan... yah, karena Dokter laki-laki. Tapi, percayalah, hampir setiap hari Dokter harus menghadapi pasien-pasien wanita, mulai dari anak-anak sampai nenek-nenek," jelasnya. Sorot matanya begitu hangat, tapi tetap saja tak mampu menggerakkan hati Sakura, "Sakura jangan khawatir, Dokter takkan berpikir macam-macam, kok. Ini semua demi kesembuhanmu."

Gadis yang masih terisak itu menatap sosok dokter muda di depannya. Demi kesembuhan? Semua dokter pasti selalu berkata demikian pada pasiennya... bisakah... bisakah Sakura mempercayainya? Apakah Dokter Sasori bisa...

"Ayo, sekarang berbaring miring," perintahnya halus, tapi Sakura tak bergeming. Terpaksa, Kushina dan si perawat gemuk membujuk Sakura untuk menurut, "Maaf, Suster, tolong bukakan popoknya itu."

"Baik, Dok."

Seluruh otot tubuh Sakura serasa luar biasa menegang. Ini bahkan lebih parah ketimbang harus berpidato dalam bahasa asing di hadapan seluruh warga Konoha Boarding School. Kaki dan tangannya bagaikan menggigil. Sakura membekap wajahnya di dada Kushina dan tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kushina sekuat mungkin.

Kuatkan dirimu, Sakura... kuatkan diri...

Dan ia menjerit saat tindakan medis itu terlaksana tanpa dinyana.

.

.

.

Operasi.

Itulah satu-satunya jalan bagi Namikaze Sakura.

Kushina, Minato dan Naruto kelihatan begitu resah. Sedari tadi, sang ibu hanya duduk diam di sofa dengan rembesan air mata yang tak mau berhenti, menangis dalam diam. Naruto malah tidak bisa diam barang sebentar, pemuda itu malah mondar-mandir tak karuan seperti setrikaan. Dan Minato, dialah yang paling kelihatan tenang. Hanya melamun menatap sosok ringkih putrinya.

Saat ini semuanya panik dan tak mampu berpikir jernih. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Pihak rumah sakit yakin sekali keluarga Namikaze akan menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi, sampai-sampai mereka sudah menyiapkan ruangannya padahal jelas-jelas tanda tangan mereka belum tertoreh di surat itu.

Sakura pun sudah diperintahkan untuk berpuasa sejak sore hari tadi, dan operasinya akan dilaksanakan pukul sepuluh malam.

Kebingungan. Itulah yang melanda keluarga Namikaze. Dioperasi? Dalam kondisi Sakura yang selemah itu? Rasanya hanya ada dua kata yang bisa menggambarkannya...

... hidup atau mati.

"Sudahlah!" Naruto berseru, memecah keheningan yang meraja, "Biar aku saja yang menandatanganinya!"

"Naruto!"

"Bu, kalau Sakura-chan dibiarkan begini terus," Naruto menunjuk Sakura yang kini tertidur, "Cepat atau lambat... dia akan pergi! Ini satu-satunya kesempatan! Lihat perut Sakura-chan yang membuncit itu, pasti ada yang tak beres di dalamnya!"

"..."

"Operasi menurutku langkah paling tepat. Mereka harus melihat isi perut Sakura-chan! Harus!" ungkapnya menggebu.

"Baiklah, Naruto," tiba-tiba Minato berkata, "Tandatangani surat itu..."

"Uhh..." tanpa sepatah katapun, mendadak Kushina berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Minato, Naruto dan Sakura begitu saja. Ibu manapun pasti takkan sanggup terus menerus menghadapi keadaan yang mendesak dengan hanya dua pilihan seperti ini.

Minato terhenyak, "Biarkan Ibumu, dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

~oOo~

Pukul sepuluh malam. Inilah saatnya bagi Sakura.

Dua orang suster datang menjemput, lalu mendorong ranjang Sakura diiringi oleh langkah keluarga kecilnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah, tatapannya menerawang kosong ke langit-langit rumah sakit. Tatapan semua orang di koridor setempat ia acuhkan. Kini, yang terasa olehnya hanyalah rasa takut.

Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti bertalu-talu. Napasnya makin lama makin sesak. Kushina sudah berpesan padanya, agar Sakura jangan berhenti menyebut nama-Nya sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri. Dan saat ini, hatinya tak pernah berhenti memohon pada Tuhan agar dirinya diberi keselamatan dan kesembuhan.

Ketika mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu Ruang Persiapan Operasi, untuk yang pertama kalinya dari yang mampu Sakura ingat, Minato mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sungguh, ia terharu dan berharap bahwa ciuman penuh kasih itu bukanlah untuk yang terakhir kali dalam hembusan napasnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku tahu kamu gadis yang kuat, berjuanglah!" suara Naruto terdengar sesaat sebelum pintu Ruang Persiapan Operasi tertutup rapat.

Jika memang ada kesempatan untuk hidup bagiku, Tuhan... maka aku berjanji... aku akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Ayah...

.

.

.

Di mana...

Di mana... aku?

Kenapa mataku sama sekali tak bisa menangkap cahaya?

Yang terlukis hanya hitam kelam sejauh mata memandang.

Gelap...

Dingin...

Sunyi... sendiri...

Ingin ku berteriak, namun jeritanku hanyalah bisikan.

Takut, aku takut...!

Ibu... sakit... perih! Ibu, aku kenapa?

Tanpa kusadari ternyata aku sudah menangis sedemikian nyaring. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai berteriak-teriak kesakitan seperti ini, aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Yang berputar-putar di benakku sekarang hanyalah satu kata ; sakit.

Hampir lima belas tahun hidup di dunia, aku sudah berkali-kali terluka. Terjatuh dari sepeda, tersandung batu, teriris pisau, tersiram air panas. Tapi, seumur hidup aku pernah mengalami rasa sakit, ini adalah yang paling luar biasa.

Rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan sembarang kata. Jerit kesakitan yang terus kuserukan pun tak mampu menggambarkannya. Lebih dari perihnya teriris silet hingga ke lapisan daging terdalam, lebih menyakitkan ketimbang digigit oleh anjing tetangga sebelah yang brutal.

"IBUUU!"

Dalam pandanganku yang masih kelam, aku memanggilnya. Satu-satunya sosok yang dapat membuatku merasa tenang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi tempatku berpegang saat raga ini tak kuasa menahan nyeri.

"IBUUU!"

"Sakura-san, jangan berteriak begitu!"

Kenapa? Di mana Ibu? Itu bukan suara Ibu! Ibu di mana? Ibu! Aku butuh Ibuku!

"IBUUU!"

Persetan dengan larangan para suster yang menyuruhku diam hingga aku berhasil kembali menangkap cahaya. Mataku telah terbuka sepenuhnya, namun kembali berjengit akibat rasa sakit yang berpusat di permukaan hingga bagian dalam perutku.

Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Sungguh, Tuhan... aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memekik, terlalu sakit sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mencegah air mata ini membanjiri pipi. Aku tidak bisa.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-san!" kutangkap sosok suster asing yang berada di samping ranjang tempatku berbaring, tangannya dengan lincah melakukan sesuatu pada kabel-kabel dan alat-alat asing yang melekat di tubuhku. Dia lalu berusaha menenangkanku, namun percuma, napasku terengah dan aku masih terisak...

"I-Ibu..." lirihku.

Suster itu tersenyum padaku,

"Ibumu sedang istirahat, Sakura-san," jelasnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima, "Sebaiknya Sakura-san juga istirahat."

"... aku ingin Ibuku," saat ini, aku tak ada bedanya dengan bayi kecil yang ketakutan. Isakanku semakin menggema di ruangan bersuhu dingin dengan bau obat yang menyengat itu.

Kulihat suster berambut hitam itu tersenyum paksa,

"Istirahat sebentar, ya, Sakura-san..."

Inilah alasan mengapa aku sangat membenci rumah sakit!

.

.

.

Aku menemukan sesuatu yang asing di tubuhku sendiri. Aku tak tahu benda apa itu karena aku tidak bisa duduk untuk melihatnya, namun yang jelas letaknya di perut bawah sebelah kiri. Seringkali kali meraba-raba benda aneh tersebut, bentuknya kira-kira bulat dan sangat kenyal, aku yakin ia pasti menempel di perutku. Tapi apa? Kenapa muncul begitu tiba-tiba dalam waktu semalam?

Dan hal ini membuat tangisku semakin tak tertahankan saat Ibu dan Ayah datang menjenguk.

"Ibu... apa ini? Apa... yang ada di perutku?" saat mengatakannya dengan terputus-putus, lagi-lagi aku tergugu. Ayah dan Ibu saling berpandangan, mungkin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kubicarakan.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Ibuku, wajahnya cemas sekali. Sekali lagi, kuberitahu mereka bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di perutku. Ayah memanggil suster yang menjaga ICU, ruangan tempatku berada, sedangkan Ibu malah sibuk menenangkan diriku yang kembali berontak.

Saat suster datang, ia membukakan selimutku, lalu menyingkap baju berwarna hijau lembut yang kupakai, memperlihatkan perutku yang dipenuhi perban dan tak lagi buncit. Di sana, ada satu bagian yang tampak menonjol. Ya, bagian yang kuyakini ada yang tak beres.

"Kalau yang dimaksud Sakura-san adalah ini... ini adalah colostomy. Untuk sementara, anus Sakura-san dipindahkan ke mari."

"Anus... dipindahkan?"

Suster itu mengangguk,

"Silakan tanya ke Dokter Sasori untuk lebih jelasnya," ucapnya sambil lalu.

Kulihat Ayah terdiam, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Rasanya penasaran sekali dengan apa yang sudah mereka lihat di perutku hingga reaksi keduanya tampak begitu terkejut. Penjelasan suster pun tak dapat kumengerti.

Dipindahkan? Bisakah? Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sebelumnya...  
Tentunya hal ini semakin membuatku ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi esok hari? Besoknya lagi? Besoknya lagi? Dan besoknya lagi? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhku menggigil, aku sangat takut untuk menghadapi hari esok. Aku tidak berani menatap ke depan, karena setiap kulakukan itu, keputusasaan selalu menyambangi hati.

"Ssshh... tak apa-apa, Sakura," kata Ibu lagi, sayang sekali tak mempan untuk meleburkan ketakutan dalam diriku, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, pintu ICU terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang kukenal sebagai dokter bedah yang menanganiku. Dia tersenyum saat melihat aku tengah dikelilingi Ayah dan Ibu.

"Selamat siang," sapanya, "Akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan untuk melihat Sakura."

Ayah dan Ibu membungkuk padanya,

"Selamat siang, Dokter," Ayah membalas sapaan tadi, "Kushina, sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Ayo!"

"Ibu!" ingin rasanya aku mencegah mereka berdua, namun Ibu memberi isyarat padaku agar tidak melawan. Akhirnya, aku menurut saja.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal aku, Dokter Akasuna no Sasori dan salah seorang suster yang kelihatan senior. Suster itu kembali membuka bajuku, kemudian mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. Setelah itu, suster senior tersebut menyampaikan banyak hal tentangku, termasuk darah segar yang banyak merembes dari bagian bawah dan Dokter Akasuna no Sasori berkata itu tidak masalah.

Setelah beres dengan urusan mereka, tiba-tiba saja dokter muda itu menghampiriku, duduk tenang dengan bangku di samping ranjang. Entah apa maunya...

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya memasang ekspresi ramah.

"... baik, Dok," jawabku datar.

"Katanya baik, kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?"

Dasar dokter bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa memasang ekspresi ceria saat tubuh ini mati-matian mengemban rasa sakit! Yang benar saja!

Daripada susah-susah menjawab, kupalingkan saja wajahku darinya,

"Oh ya, soal anus yang dipindahkan itu... terpaksa kulakukan, karena jika aku langsung menyambung ususmu kembali, bisa fatal akibatnya."

"... menyambung?" tanpa sadar aku malah bertanya padanya. Lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum begitu tulus,

"Kau tak tahu, ya? Ususmu sudah dipotong sepanjang satu setengah meter."

Bagai petir di siang bolong saat kabar tersebut aku dengar. Lalu, bagaimana nasib perutku selanjutnya?

"Benar-benar parah ususmu itu... mereka berlubang di mana-mana, tak heran perutmu membuncit, isinya feses dan darah semua," lanjutnya enteng, membuatku semakin bergidik dan merasa mual, "Kata salah seorang perawat, kakakmu yang berambut jabrik itu hampir pingsan saat melihatnya."

N-Naruto? Naruto melihatnya?

Aku jadi penasaran sendiri bagaimana keadaan kakakku yang konyol itu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia bahkan belum menjengukku saat ini. Oh, mungkin sekarang dia malah ikut dirawat di sini gara-gara melihat ususku yang penuh lubang.

"Yang kulakukan padamu sakit memang," dia kembali berbicara, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Naruto, "Tapi, setelah beberapa hari, aku takkan mengekangmu seperti Dokter Yakushi."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ia tertawa kecil. Aku tak tahu apanya yang lucu dan hal apa yang pantas untuk ditertawakan saat ini. Orang yang sehat dengan orang yang sakit memiliki kondisi psikis yang berbeda tentunya. Jujur saja, aku sendiri merasa stres.

Dokter Akasuna no Sasori berdiri dari bangkunya yang terbuat dari plastik. Ia mengacak rambutku, dan sebelum pergi, pria itu berkata,

"Cepat sembuh, ya... kalau sehat, kamu pasti manis sekali."

Dan kata-katanya membuatku termenung, hingga lupa akan rasa sakit yang tubuhku dera.

~oOo~

Setelah empat hari di ICU dan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, Sakura diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke ruang perawatan. Diam-diam ia merasa agak sedikit senang, karena jujur saja, ketimbang di ICU, berada di ruang perawatan terasa jauh lebih tenang. Gadis itu paling benci pada saat siang hari tiba, di mana ruang ICU menjadi ruang para suster yang hobi bergosip. Berisik sekali.

Walaupun demikian, tetap saja Sakura masih sering menangis karena menahan sakit, padahal sudah tiga hari ia kembali ke ruang perawatan. Analgesik yang diinjeksikan sama sekali tak memberi pengaruh pada luka operasinya. Sakitnya tetap sama, tak berkurang sedikitpun. Pakai analgesik atau tidak pakai analgesik, rasanya tak jauh beda.

Dan saat ini, gadis itu tengah membekap wajah dengan bantal saat Dokter Akasuna no Sasori bersama seorang perawat wanita membersihkan luka operasinya. Perihnya luar biasa, apalagi ketika tangan dokter muda itu menekan-nekan daerah sekitar luka, darah kotor yang seharusnya dikeluarkan langsung merembes.

"Sakura, kamu harus latihan jalan," kata Dokter Sasori padanya. Memang benar, lumayan lama Sakura tidak menggerakkan anggota badannya, rasanya jadi kaku semua. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya! Yang menjadi penghambat latihan jalan Sakura adalah rasa sakit dari luka operasinya yang akan semakin menjadi bila Sakura menggerakkan tubuh.

"Sakit..." sahut Sakura singkat, tidak berminat.

Dokter Sasori menghela napas,

"Yah, setidaknya cobalah duduk. Kalau tidak, paru-parumu bisa terendam oleh cairan!" tegasnya, namun Sakura tak bergeming. Dokter berambut merah itu melirik si perawat, yang langsung mengangkat bahu. Tiba-tiba, tangan Dokter Sasori menyusup ke punggung pasien kecilnya, "Ayo, duduk!"

Sakura meringis,

"S-sakit, Dokter!"

Kushina yang sejak awal duduk di sofa hanya bisa memperhatikan.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu!" lalu, tanpa merasa kasihan Dokter Sasori menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura, ada sesuatu yang terasa mengaliri tubuhnya saat Dokter Sasori melakukan itu. Ternyata benar, kalau berbaring terus paru-parunya bisa terendam oleh cairan.

Merasa tidak tega, Kushina memilih untuk masuk ke dalam toilet. Barangkali di dalam sana ia bisa menjernihkan pikiran.

"Tahan posisi itu!" perintah Dokter Sasori, "Kalau kamu rajin, makin cepat kamu bisa meninggalkan tempat ini!"

"Uh... uh..." mati-matian Sakura berusaha menahan tangis. Melihat itu, Dokter Sasori dengan amat sangat seenaknya menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Sakura.

"Hey, tersenyumlah!" pria beriris mata hazel itu tersenyum, seolah mencontohkannya pada Sakura, "Senyum itu pertanda orang yang semangat hidup!"

"Masa bodoh!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat cengkraman lembut tangan sang dokter pada pipinya terlepas. Ia membuang muka, membuat Dokter Sasori terkekeh,

"Ya sudahlah," ucapnya pasrah. Namikaze Sakura memang anak yang susah, "Kami keluar dulu. Jangan lupa tentang latihan berjalan, ok? Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Semoga harimu menyenangkan? Hah, benar-benar lucu.

~oOo~

Ini adalah hari yang sudah Sakura nantikan. Karena pada akhirnya, ia bisa pulang!

Berada di rumah sakit selama kurang lebih sebulan terasa lebih lama ketimbang berada di asrama selama sembilan bulan. Banyak sekali aturan-aturan yang harus dituruti di sini, apalagi masalah makan. Dokter Sasori memang tidak terlalu mengekang seperti Dokter Yakushi Kabuto, ia hanya membatasi kalau Sakura tak boleh makan makanan pedas, asam, bersoda dan yang sejenisnya. Tapi, dalam sehari Sakura harus memakan minimal enam butir telur rebus.

Sakura benci telur rebus, terutama putih telur! Setiap memakannya, ia ingin sekali muntah. Dan sialnya, justru yang harus dimakan adalah putih telurnya, karena saat ini Sakura membutuhkan banyak albumin untuk membantu penyembuhan luka operasi di perutnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Sakura membeli albumin dalam bentuk infus, tapi harganya yang mahal membuat Kushina berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakannya. Kalau ada yang murah namun berkhasiat sama, kenapa tidak?

Dan saat di rumah nanti pun, makan telur sudah menjadi ritual wajib bagi Namikaze Sakura.

Walaupun Sakura sudah boleh pulang, tapi itu tak berarti ia sudah lepas dari Dokter Sasori. Gadis itu harus kontrol setiap seminggu sekali, sebab butuh waktu tiga bulan bagi Sakura untuk benar-benar pulih. Tiga bulan adalah waktu paling singkat, setelah tiga bulan maka Sakura akan menjalani operasi kedua, yakni operasi tutup colostomy.

Colostomy karya Dokter Sasori cukup membuatnya tersiksa. Sekeliling usus yang selalu kelihatan bergerak itu selalu iritasi, Sakura juga tak bisa mengontrol buang airnya, sebab benda itu memiliki banyak kekurangan ketimbang anus yang sudah diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Bayangkan, selama tiga bulan Sakura takkan bisa menggunakan anusnya secara normal. Buang air besar dilakukan langsung di permukaan perutnya dan ditampung dengan menggunakan kantong colostomy.

Belum lagi jika ia harus kontrol setiap hari Kamis, Dokter Sasori pasti membersihkan colostomy-nya dengan brutal hingga rasanya bagai terbakar. Terkadang, Sakura kontrol bersama Kushina, dan ibunya sangat berperan untuk mewakilkan Sakura bicara tentang keluhan yang ia rasa.

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa... entah apa namanya, ada sesuatu yang membuat lidah Sakura kelu bila berhadapan dengan dokter bedah itu.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Sakura kontrol bersama Naruto. Kakaknya itu senang sekali saat Kushina mempercayakan Sakura padanya. Meski kelihatan konyol, jangan ragukan perlindungan yang dapat Naruto berikan pada sang adik.

Tapi, sepertinya kekonyolan Naruto kumat tepat pada saat Sakura dipanggil oleh suster untuk masuk ke ruangan Dokter Sasori.

"Duh, Sakura-chan..." katanya sambil meringis, "Tiba-tiba perutku mules!"

"Dasar bodoh!" dumalnya pelan, "Ya sudah, ke toilet sana!"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun langsung melesat pergi menuju toilet pria.

Sambil menghela napas berat, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Dokter Sasori. Dia mengetuk sebentar, lalu langsung masuk ke ruangan dengan cat berwarna peach tersebut.

"Selamat siang," sapanya enggan. Dokter Sasori yang sibuk menulis sesuatu menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, lalu menjawab sapaan itu,

"Sakura, ya. Selamat siang!"

Tak mau berlama-lama berada di sini, Sakura segera duduk di hadapan dokternya.

"Jadi, ada keluhan, Sakura?" tanya Dokter Sasori, Sakura menggeleng,

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk, dia tak pernah berani menatap wajah Sasori.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak," celetuk Dokter Sasori.

"...?"

"Habisnya, kamu tak pernah tersenyum," lanjutnya lagi.

Oh, ayolah! Jangan mulai lagi segala omong kosong tentang senyuman itu! Saat ini Sakura tentu tak bisa melakukannya terus-menerus. Periang adalah watak Sakura, tapi tidak selamanya ia harus selalu tersenyum, kan? Ada kalanya Sakura pun merasa galau!

"Saat ini, kamu adalah seorang bayi," Dokter Sasori mulai mengawali omongannya, "Sakura, apa reaksi orang-orang jika melihat seorang bayi tersenyum atau tertawa?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir,

"... senang?" jawab Sakura meski lebih mirip orang sedang bertanya.

"Benar. Begitu pula kamu, yang saat ini pastinya menjadi 'bayi' di rumah. Semua orang mencurahkan perhatiannya padamu, menyayangimu, melindungimu, bukan begitu?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang benar, perlakuan orang-orang di rumah setelah Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit berubah begitu drastis. Mereka memperhatikannya, melayani setiap keinginannya dan selalu memberikan kata-kata yang membesarkan hatinya.

"Apa salahnya tersenyum, untuk membuat orang yang menyayangimu bahagia?"

Padahal, Sakura sudah mendapatkan limpahan perhatian itu. Perhatian yang dulu selalu didapatkan oleh kakaknya, hingga ia merasa terasingkan sampai rasanya ingin mati saja. Sakura tak tahu apakah hal ini akan bertahan lama atau tidak, tapi Sakura jadi tahu... bahwa ternyata orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya masih peduli padanya.

Tapi, apa yang Sakura berikan pada mereka? Hanya tangisan dan raut wajah dingin yang tak sedap dipandang.

"Kalau kamu tersenyum, Ibumu, Ayahmu, Kakakmu, dan semua orang yang peduli padamu, pasti senang dan percaya kalau kamu masih semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup."

Jerit kesakitan yang diteriakkan Sakura setiap pagi dan malam hanya membawa duka di kediamannya, wajah dinginnya membuat para penghuni rumah merasa kehilangan sosok Nona Muda mereka yang selalu kelihatan riang gembira.

Jika Sakura tersenyum, apakah mereka akan turut bahagia? Jika Sakura tertawa, apakah suasana kelabu yang mengelambui tempat tinggalnya akan menguap sirna?

"Sakura sayang pada Ibu, bukan?" tanya Dokter Sasori, kali ini mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Sakura.

"... ya," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura memberanikan diri menatap dalam-dalam wajah manis dokter muda di hadapannya yang tersenyum tipis namun luar biasa ramah. Gadis bermata bulat itu sempat terpaku, pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang mata sang dokter yang sorotnya begitu hangat, dan saat ia menyadarinya, ia kembali tertunduk malu. Pipinya memanas.

"Kenapa senyumnya malu-malu kucing begitu?" tanya Dokter Sasori dengan nada heran, matanya yang jeli bisa melihat perubahan warna di pipi Sakura yang mulai ranum kembali.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Sakura terburu-buru, "Kenapa Dokter tidak langsung memeriksaku saja, sih?"

~oOo~

Sejak hari di mana Dokter Sasori mengajari Sakura tentang "senyuman", Sakura jadi tak bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok pria berambut merah itu. Ia juga selalu mewanti-wanti hari untuk kontrol, padahal jelas-jelas pada hari itu Dokter Sasori akan mengobrak-abrik colostomy-nya. Tapi, Sakura tak peduli lagi tentang hal itu, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ia ingin segera bertemu kembali dengan sang dokter.

Juga senyumannya yang hangat lagi ramah.

Gadis itu berpikir ia pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap detik, yang selalu terbayang di benaknya hanya Dokter Sasori saja. Ia selalu merindukan senyuman itu. Demi Tuhan, Sakura tidak bisa melupakannya, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi.

Ada apa sebenarnya, Namikaze Sakura? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini, hah? Sadarkah kau, bahwa sudah beberapa hari kau habiskan percuma hanya untuk memikirkan seorang lelaki yang delapan tahun lebih tua darimu?

...

...

Mungkinkah... aku jatuh cinta?

Diam-diam, Sakura berpikir dalam hati, apabila dia sembuh total nanti, pasti hubungan dokter dan pasien di antara Sakura dan Dokter Sasori akan selesai, kecuali jika suatu hari ia memiliki keluhan yang masih berkaitan. Lalu?

Nah, di sinilah otak sinting Sakura mulai bekerja... bagaimana kalau dia membiarkan sakitnya ini lebih lama? Bukankah itu berarti Sakura akan tetap bertemu dengan Dokter Sasori, kan?

Pemikiran yang bodoh memang, tapi itulah yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini. Cara agar ia bisa tetap berhubungan dengan Dokter Sasori. Kalau bisa, jika Sakura sudah sembuh total nanti ia masih ingin berhubungan dengan dokter muda itu.

Masih banyak hal-hal yang ingin Sakura gali lebih banyak di balik sosoknya yang begitu manis tapi juga penuh teka-teki.

Tok tok!

"Sakura-chan, ada surat untukmu!"

Padahal belum mendapatkan izin untuk masuk, tapi Naruto langsung sosor saja dan dengan seenaknya berbaring di ranjang Sakura yang empuk dengan tangan telentang lebar. Pemuda jabrik itu menyerahkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop cantik. Warna amplopnya ungu dengan corak hati, benar-benar tipikal...

INO!

Bodohnya Sakura baru ingat tentang asramanya!

Cepat-cepat Sakura membuka amplop itu dan menarik surat di dalamnya. Dibukanya lipatan kertas berwarna pelangi tersebut dengan hati-hati, kemudian gadis itu mulai membaca,

_Untuk Namikaze Sakura_

_Salam persahabatan,_

_Sakura, apa kabarmu? Ini aku, Ino, teman sekamarmu di Gedung Avicenna. Tentu kau masih ingat padaku, kan? ^^a_

_Hei, kenapa kau belum kembali ke asrama? Ini sudah perpindahan kamar lagi, lho. Tahun ajaran baru pun sudah mulai, kenapa kau telat sekali? :(_

_Oh ya, Sakura! Kamu berhasil masuk kelas enrichment! Wah, aku berang sekali waktu tahu aku cuma masuk kelas B! Tapi, anak kelas B lucu-lucu, lho! Semester dua nanti aku pasti dimasukkan kelas enrichment sepertimu! Hehe..._

_Cepatlah kembali. Kami semua kangen padamu. Teman-teman banyak yang menanyakanmu, lho! Malah ada yang menangis karena kamu belum juga kembali. Kamu jahat sekali, sih! Beri kabar dong, aku mengirim e-mail tak pernah dibalas, menelpon ke rumahmu tidak pernah nyambung T_T_

_Kami semua rindu pada Sakura yang ceria dan lucu. Sepi rasanya kalau kamu tak ada :(_

_Pokoknya kamu harus membalas suratku ini, lewat e-mail pun tak apa. Beritahu kabarmu secepatnya, sudah setiap hari nih aku bolak-balik ke warnet untuk cek e-mail, takutnya ada e-mail darimu._

_Kuharap tidak terjadi hal buruk yang mengakibatkan keterlambatanmu, Sakura. Aku selalu berdo'a untukmu :)_

_Sahabat dan sainganmu,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Gadis itu terperangah. Benar juga, ini sudah melewati batas liburan yang diberikan oleh pihak asrama. Sakura tidak tahu apakah orang tuanya sudah memberi kabar ke sana atau belum, yang jelas dengan datangnya surat ini, menjadi pertanda kalau teman-teman Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura membuka laci meja belajarnya dan meraih Blackberry-nya. Dia harus segera mengabari Ino sekarang juga. Masalah dia akan kembali atau tidak, Sakura juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas Ino tahu saja dulu keadaannya yang banyak dipertanyakan oleh teman-teman.

'Aku rindu sekali pada Ino dan yang lain, tapi...' batin Sakura galau, 'Di sini juga banyak orang-orang yang baru saja dapat kunikmati waktu bersama mereka. Ayah, Naruto... Dokter.'

Otaknya berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya mengambil satu keputusan dengan mantap. Sakura berkata lirih, begitu lirih hingga hampir membatin,

"Maafkan aku, Ino."

~oOo~

Tak terasa, satu bulan sudah berlalu. Kepribadian Sakura yang ceria dan penuh tawa sudah kembali seperti semula, dan hal itu tak ayal membuat seisi penghuni rumah merasa bahagia.

Ditambah lagi, hari ini adalah hari Kamis, hari untuk pergi kontrol ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja senyum di wajah Sakura semakin berkembang dengan indahnya, Kushina yang melihat tingkah polah anak gadisnya sampai terheran-heran. Ia ingat dulu, waktu Sakura selalu menangis di balik bantal saat terbangun dari tidur dan menyadari hari itu adalah hari Kamis.

Sekarang, dia seratus persen berubah.

Tiap kali kontrol, Sakura nampak antusias sekali. Dia memakai baju-baju terbaiknya, bahkan sampai memoleskan lipgloss strawberry di bibirnya juga bedak bayi di wajahnya yang putih. Padahal, Sakura jarang sekali berdandan. Minato dan Naruto pun termasuk kategori yang keheranan dengan perubahan tingkah laku Sakura.

Memang tidak berlebihan, tapi tetap saja aneh!

"Sudah siap, Sakura?" tanya Minato pada putrinya, Sakura yang duduk di jok tengah mengangguk semangat. Menyenangkan sekali hari ini, langitnya cerah, burung-burung bernyanyi dan bunga-bunga tampak bermekaran, ditambah lagi hari ini Minato menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengantar Sakura dan Kushina ke rumah sakit.

Dia sudah bisa kembali merasakan hidup.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sakura tidak banyak bicara, gadis itu malah menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati dengan mata berbinar. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di luar sana. Wah, banyak sekali yang berdampingan. Mungkinkah itu kekasihnya? Sakura hanya tersenyum saat membayangkan dirinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa tengah berjalan dengan seorang pria sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kushina yang mengetahui apa yang Sakura amati hanya bisa menahan tawa. Dasar anak muda!

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan beres memparkirkan mobil, Sakura langsung turun dengan riangnya. Dia bahkan langsung berlari masuk ke rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan orang tuanya.

"Sakura, jangan lari!" tegur Kushina cemas. Ternyata punya anak kelewat enerjik membuatnya khawatir juga.

.

.

"Namikaze Sakura!"

Saat nama Sakura disebut, ia langsung berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ruangan Dokter Sasori, Minato dan Kushina di belakang mengekori. Mereka bisa mendengar suara riang Sakura yang menyapa penghuni ruangan itu, membuat Kushina terkikik saat mengenang perbedaannya di masa lalu.

"Wah, sedang senang, ya?" tanya Dokter Sasori, "Ditemani Ayah dan Ibu rupanya, pantas ceria sekali."

Ini memang pertama kalinya Sakura kontrol diantar oleh kedua orang tua. Walaupun bukan hanya itu faktor keceriaan Sakura hari ini.

Kushina segera duduk di hadapan Dokter Sasori, diikuti Sakura sedangkan Minato berdiri di belakang tempat Sakura duduk.

"Jadi, apa ada keluhan, Sakura?" tanya pria berambut merah itu yang langsung disahuti dengan gelengan penuh tenaga oleh Sakura,

"Tidak ada! Aku sehat sekali!" jawabnya senang. Kini, Dokter Sasori pun ikut-ikutan tertawa akibat tindak-tanduk Nona Muda Namikaze itu,

"Baguslah, sepertinya semua lengkap. Ayo, Dokter cek colostomy-mu dulu!"

Saat Dokter Sasori beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menyiapkan diri, Sakura ikut berdiri untuk segera menuju ranjang periksa. Tapi, sebelum ia melangkah menuju tempat itu, matanya menangkap sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang tergeletak di balik kalender meja. Pantas saja saat Sakura duduk benda itu tak terlihat.

Merasa penasaran akan bentuknya yang imut, Sakura meraihnya,

"Eh, Dokter, Dokter! Ini apa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Sakura! Jangan!" tegur Kushina untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini.

Merasa Sakura membutuhkan jawabannya, Sasori berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu sedang memegang kotak merah kecil miliknya. Sepertinya Sakura menyukainya, bisa dilihat dari tatapannya itu.

"Oh, itu..." Dokter Sasori berkata. Hanya perasaan Sakura saja, atau memang nada bicara Sasori terdengar enggan?

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura lagi, dia ingin membukanya, tapi takut dokternya akan tidak suka. Makanya, dia hanya berani memegang.

"Itu cincin," jawab Sasori, Sakura menatap lurus-lurus padanya. Dia melihat Dokter Sasori tersenyum tipis, tapi senyumannya... aneh. Itu bukan senyuman Dokter Sasori yang biasanya!

"Cincin apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, batinnya mendesak menuntut kepastian. Senyuman Sasori yang masih terkesan getir di mata Sakura tetap bertahan, hal ini membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

Tapi bukan karena perasaan aneh yang membuatnya melayang, melainkan perasaan takut.

... takut terjatuh dan terpuruk akibat suatu pernyataan yang menyakitkan.

"... cincin pertunanganku."

Langit bagaikan runtuh saat Sakura mengetahui kenyataan bahwa...

Cinta pertamanya berakhir dengan patah hati.

~oOo~

Kontrol ke rumah sakit tidak lagi menjadi hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura. Setiap ia datang ke sana, perasaan sesak di dada selalu menyergap hati. Ingin menangis setiap kali melihat sosok dokter muda ramah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tentu saja, matanya masih bisa bertahan untuk mencegah kristal-kristal bening mengalir dari sana, namun hatinya sudah berhari-hari meratapi diri.

Betapa menyedihkannya ia! Apa yang kau harapkan dari pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darimu, Nona? Harusnya kau tahu, tentu saja lelaki sebaik dirinya sudah ada yang memiliki! Harusnya kau menyadari itu!

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura terlanjur menyukai—mencintainya. Ia sudah jatuh hati dan belum bisa terbangun dari dekapan maya yang diciptakan oleh imajinasinya sendiri.

Sekarang, yang Sakura harapkan adalah; ia ingin segera terbangun dari angan-angan kosong yang penuh dengan fatamorgana itu. Lalu, berusaha untuk mencari cinta yang lain.

Namun sialnya, semakin Sakura berusaha melupakan Dokter Sasori, semakin besar rasa cinta itu menjadi. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kamu tidak seriang kemarin-kemarin," cetus Dokter Sasori sembari membersihkan colostomy Sakura, di sampingnya seorang suster tampak sibuk membantu Dokter Sasori membersihkannya.

"Dokter kelihatan lelah," bukannya merespon perkataan dokternya tadi, Sakura malah mengatakan hal yang seolah-olah adalah sebuah pengalih topik pembicaraan.

"Masa'?" tanya dokter itu, nadanya kurang yakin, "Akhir-akhir ini jadwalku agak padat."

Sakura memperhatikan air muka Dokter Sasori lekat-lekat. Memang agak berbeda, ada yang ganjil di balik senyumannya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Jangan sampai Dokter sakit, nanti banyak yang susah..." gumam Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa ia tidak perlu mengatakannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ucap Dokter Sasori saat pekerjaannya beres. Semuanya sudah rapi lengkap dengan kantong colostomy yang sudah diganti. Sakura turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju bangku, di mana Kushina tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, sudah selesai?" tanya Kushina ketika anak perempuannya sudah duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Luka operasi Sakura sudah mulai mengering, bagus... mungkin hanya tinggal masalah iritasinya saja," jelas Dokter Sasori, "Sebaiknya saat melubangi kantongnya, lubangnya dibuat pas saja. Salep iritasinya juga jangan terlalu tebal."

"Ibu selalu mengoleskankanya tebal-tebal," sindir Sakura, benar-benar menyalahkan Kushina. Ibu dua orang anak itu hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan Sakura, sedangkan Dokter Sasori hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sebentar lagi operasi keduamu akan berlangsung, lho... senang?" tanya dokter muda itu.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sakura datar. Tidak ada lagi semangat menggebu-gebu saat menjawab pertanyaan dokter untuknya.

Dokter Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura, kemudian berpesan,

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ya?"

"Terima kasih, Dokter, sepertinya Sakura sedang bad mood," ucap Kushina dengan nada bergurau, "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, selamat sore."

.

Sakura dan ibunya kini sudah berada dalam mobil. Hening merajalela untuk sesaat, sama-sama terdiam dalam sunyi. Lalu, sebelum men-starter mobil Porsche itu, Kushina menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu pada sang anak.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Tanpa menoleh, Sakura menjawab,

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, ayolah," bujuk Kushina, "Jika ada masalah, ceritakan pada Ibu!"

Sejujurnya, Sakura hanya ingin menyimpan masalah ini sendirian saja. Biarlah persoalan ini terkubur seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia yakin, suatu saat pasti akan menghilang. Sama seperti penyakit yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Tidak, Bu... aku hanya sedikit lemas," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang."

Tak mau memaksakan kehendak pada buah hatinya, Kushina memutuskan untuk manut saja. Meskipun perasaannya gamang karena memikirkan perubahan Sakura yang terlalu drastis, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam dada. Mungkin suatu saat Sakura mau menjadi lebih terbuka dan menceritakan masalah apa yang tengah atau pernah ia hadapi.

Kemudian, mobil itupun melaju, keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit seiringan dengan sebuah mobil ambulans yang melaju ke arah berlawanan dengan Kushina dan Sakura, memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit yang mulai gelap.

~oOo~

"Apa? Dokter Akasuna tidak ada? Lagi?"

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Kushina menelepon pihak rumah sakit tempat Sakura kontrol, dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan masih juga sama. Dokter bedah yang menangani Sakura belum juga muncul batang hidungnya, padahal ini Sabtu sore, jadwal praktek Dokter Sasori selain Kamis siang. Entah ada di mana kini ia berada. Sayang sekali, sebenarnya ini adalah dua kontrol terakhir sebelum Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit untuk bersiap-siap menjalani operasi kedua.

"Maafkan kalau tidak sopan, tapi apa alasan Dokter Akasuna sampai terus-terusan tidak praktek?" tanya Kushina, sebelumnya ia belum menanyakan alasan mengapa Dokter Sasori bagai hilang ditelan bumi, tapi sekarang ia harus tahu. "Apa?"

Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk browsing di ponselnya menatap sang Ibu penuh tanya,

"Tunangannya meninggal?"

Sontak pupilnya melebar.

Tunangan? Tunangan Dokter Sasori... meninggal?

Diabaikannya ponsel tersebut, kemudian mendekati sang Ibu untuk memastikan hal ini,

"Ibu, siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Sakura sembari menarik baju Kushina. Wanita berambut panjang itu tampaknya berduka,

"Tunangan Dokter Akasuna..."

Sakura tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia tampakkan. Apakah senang karena tunangan orang yang ia cintai telah pergi untuk selamanya, ataukah sedih karena Dokter Sasori kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi? Ia benar-benar bingung. Tak mungkin ia bersuka cita atas kematian seseorang, tapi Sakura tak dapat memungkiri perasaan lega di hatinya saat mendengar berita ini.

"Ibu! Antar aku ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

Setelah mencari sebuah informasi kecil tentang Dokter Akasuna no Sasori, Sakura langsung diantar ke sebuah tempat oleh Kushina sesuai dengan informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari salah seorang suster yang seangkatan dan merupakan salah satu sahabat dokter itu.

Informasi... tentang tempat di mana Dokter Sasori berada apabila sedang gundah gulana. Dan inilah tempat yang dimaksud...

Taman Kanak Kanak Akaitsubaki.

Sebuah TK mungil yang terletak di sebelah barat Konoha, masuk ke perkampungan yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk suasana kota.

Damai sekali. Bisikan angin lembut yang sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut pendek Sakura. Suara daun yang berjatuhan juga dahan pohon yang bergesekan menambah kesan tentram di tempat ini. Ah, Sakura tidak tahu ada tempat begini indah di Konoha.

"Sakura, mau Ibu temani?" tawar Kushina sebelum Sakura menutup pintu mobil. Gadis itu menggeleng mantap,

"Ibu tunggu di sini saja."

Lalu, Sakura mulai melangkah memasuki kawasan TK Akaitsubaki yang hanya memakai gerbang kecil dari kayu. Dibukanya gerbang itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari sang Dokter.

Ketika tiba di halaman depan, Sakura menghela napas berat. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di tempat ini...

Ah, bukankah ia belum mengecek semuanya? Mungkin saja di belakang gedung sekolah ini masih ada sesuatu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura kembali melaju. Ia dapat melihat pagar kayu yang membatasi wilayah TK ini dengan wilayah di luarnya. Sederhana sekali, tak ada yang mencolok dari sekolah kecil ini. Lalu apa istimewanya bagi Dokter Sasori tempat seperti ini?

Apakah suster itu sudah membohonginya? Prasangka buruk berkelebat di benak Sakura.

Meski berpikiran begitu, Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah. Ternyata benar, ada jalan setapak menuju ke bagian belakang. Dengan agak terburu, Sakura melewatinya hingga ia keluar dari wilayah TK dan terus mengikuti jalan setapak tersebut.

Sisi-sisi jalan setapak itu tampak ditumbuhi oleh pohon ilalang yang tampak indah diterpa cahaya matahari sore. Seperti bukit, jalan setapak tersebut makin lama makin menanjak, hingga pada akhirnya Sakura seakan berada di puncak pada ilalang itu. Matanya menyapu seluruh tempat ini, dari sini semuanya hampir terlihat. Sakura bisa melihat hamparan ilalang yang bergerak lembut mengikuti irama angin.

Juga... sebuah pohon gundul yang berdiri sendiri di sebelah sana. Tepat kelihatan di tengah-tengah. Melihat pohon itu, entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa kesepian.

Hey... tapi apa—atau lebih tepatnya siapa itu yang berdiri di hadapan pohon gundul? Karena agak jauh, sosoknya tidak begitu jelas. Sakura memicingkan matanya, dan ia yakin... itu pasti Dokter!

Ia berlari menuruni jalan setapak itu, kecepatannya agak sulit untuk dikontrol akibat permukaan tanah yang semakin rendah. Beruntung Sakura bisa menguasai diri.

Setelah merasa aman dengan permukaan tanah yang tak lagi merendah, Sakura kembali mempercepat larinya untuk segera meraih sosok di sana. Terus disusurinya jalanan bertepian ilalang tersebut, napasnya mulai terengah. Hanya tinggal setengah jalan lagi...!

Tanpa henti, kedua kakinya saling berpacu bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang semakin berdebum di dalam dadanya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menepis keringat yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, lalu kembali melihat ke depan, hingga sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"Dokter!" ia berseru lantang, berdiri beberapa kaki di belakang pria berambut merah tersebut.

Orang itu berbalik, dugaan Sakura tidak salah!

"Sakura?" ekspresinya terlihat heran, "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Sakura mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin, memberikan waktu bagi paru-paru dan jantungnya untuk beristirahat. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berdiri tegak menghadap orang yang telah menjadi perantara Tuhan untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Pantas saja..." ucapnya terputus-putus, "Akhir-akhir ini... Dokter kelihatan aneh!"

Tatapannya, nada bicaranya... senyumannya.

Dokter Sasori terdiam, memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk bernapas,

"Senyumanmu..." lanjutnya lagi, mengingat betapa indahnya senyuman itu, begitu penuh ketulusan, "Senyumanmu tidak sama lagi dengan yang pertama kali kulihat!"

Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

"Sakura," nama itu kembali disebut oleh lisan si rambut merah, "Kau tahu? Ini adalah tempat favoritku semasa kecil dulu. Sewaktu Ayah dan Ibu masih hidup, mereka selalu mengajakku ke bawah pohon plum yang sudah mati ini setiap usai sekolah, hanya sekedar untuk memakan bekal... kami saling bercengkrama, tertawa bersama, tak jarang aku tertidur dalam dekapan mereka."

"..."

"Di sini begitu banyak kenangan," pria itu memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara sore yang dingin, berusaha merasakan aura masa lalu.

"Tidak! Itu senyuman yang menyedihkan! Dokter tersenyum dengan memanfaatkan masa yang telah lalu, untuk menutupi kesedihan yang sekarang. Begitu, kan?" serangnya penuh emosi, "Itu bukan senyuman yang tulus dari hati yang bahagia, yang biasa Dokter tunjukkan padaku—pada pasien dokter yang lain!"

Akasuna no Sasori membatu, menatap pasien kecilnya yang entah memiliki kekuatan apa... mampu untuk menerka isi hatinya sekaligus menyadarkan dirinya akan satu hal. Matanya terpaku pada sosok mungil di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Namikaze Sakura katakan?

"Aku sedih... melihat Dokter sedih," suaranya begitu parau, getir, "Aku tahu benar rasanya... saat kita tak bisa memiliki orang yang kita sukai."

Karena aku juga merasakan sakitnya dihempaskan dari awang-awang ke permukaan tanah berduri.

"Tunanganku meninggal seminggu yang lalu, tepat saat kau pulang dari kontrol. Sepertinya kau salah paham, Sakura."

Seminggu yang lalu? Tapi, Sakura menemukan adanya perubahan beberapa minggu yang lalu, terutama waktu ia mendapat pernyataan langsung bahwa Dokter Sasori bertunangan. Kalau begitu... Dokter Sasori sudah berubah sebelum tunangannya meninggal.

Ternyata Sakura salah. Bukan kematian tunangan Dokter Sasori penyebabnya, tapi ada hal lain!

"Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya sekedar sayang padanya..."

Jadi itulah penyebabnya, alasan mengapa dokter bermata hazel itu tampak galau. Karena ia ditunangkan dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai, karena ia terpaksa menjalin hubungan tanpa mampu menaruh hati.

Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri apalagi untuk orang lain?

"Sekarang, tidak ada lagi orang yang menyayangiku. Matsuri sudah pergi, dan Nenek Chiyo tak pernah menyukaiku. Aku—"

"Jangan pernah berpikir, kalau di dunia ini Dokter hanya sendiri!" sergah Sakura, ia sudah dapat menebak kalimat apa yang akan Dokter Sasori katakan, kalimat yang dipenuhi perasaan kesepian dan ditinggalkan, "Tersenyumlah untuk membuat orang yang menyayangimu bahagia!"

"Untuk siapa lagi aku aku mesti tersenyum! Tidak ada! Tak ada yang menyayangiku!"

"Ada! Ada aku! Aku menyayangi Dokter... aku... aku... AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Dan pengakuan itupun akhirnya tersampaikan, tak peduli walaupun itu tak termasuk dalam rencana Sakura sebelumnya. Ia hanya tidak tahan, cinta itu makin mencekik saat ia menyadari sisi lain seorang Akasuna no Sasori yang ternyata selalu kesepian. Sakura ingin ia tahu, kalau Sakura ada untuknya, kalau Sakura menyayanginya, mencintainya. Dia tidak sendirian, Sakura ingin sang dokter menyadari keberadaan dan perasaannya.

"Mungkin kedengaran konyol," Sakura tertawa hambar, "Tapi, inilah kenyataannya, Dokter. Aku tidak peduli walaupun Dokter menganggapku masih bocah ingusan yang bahkan tak tahu betapa beratnya hidup. Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu!"

Sakura tak mau memikirkan tentang bagaimana hubungannya dengan Dokter Sasori setelah ini, dan dia tak mau tahu. Yang penting, dia sudah menyadarkan Sasori, bahwa keyakinannya selama ini salah. Bahwa nyatanya, masih ada orang lain yang mengharapkan senyumannya. Sakura sudah berusaha sekuat mental yang ia punya untuk menyatakan semua itu. Sekarang, semua terserah pada Sasori.

"Tersenyumlah, Dokter. Tersenyumlah untuk orang yang menyayangimu—tersenyumlah untukku..."

Aku juga, akan terus tersenyum untuk Dokter jika Dokter mau memberikan kesempatan bagiku, walau hanya setitik.

Dan pria itu berlari—

Bukankah indah jika kita bisa saling membahagiakan dengan kebahagiaan murni yang berasal dari hati yang bahagia?

—untuk meraih sosok mungil yang rapuh di depannya. Mendekapnya erat.

Hanya aku dan Dokter saja yang mungkin bisa mengerti, karena...

"Sakura, berapa usiamu?"

... kaulah yang mengajariku tentang "senyuman". Juga karena...

"Hampir lima belas tahun."

"Hmm, masih lama..."

... hanya aku satu-satunya gadis...

"Sakura."

"...?"

"Cepat besar, ya!"

... yang jatuh hati akibat "senyuman" yang kau ajarkan.

**~FIN~**

Oke, apa ini yang sudah kuperbuat? T_T

Sumpah nih fic gaje banget. Terutama bagian akhirnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, kira-kira readers ngerti gak yah kenapa Sasori nyuruh Sakura supaya cepet gede? Ngerti gak?

Terus, nangkep gak isi dari fic ini tuh apa? Hahaha... Fuyu aja gak tau maksudnya apa~ -bletak- abisnya, nih fic awalnya friendship ama family, tapi ujung-ujungnya nyerempet ke romance. Gimana gak gaje coba?

Maaf kalo ada typo, oiya kalo ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau, soalnya nih fic gak di-edit =,=

Fic ini termasuk fic yang dibikin dengan buru buru -menurut Fuyu-. Fuyu ngerjain kemaren malem, dan nerusin lagi tadi siang jam sepuluh sampe jam sebelas malem. Abis, biasanya butuh waktu sekitar 2 minggu bagi fuyu buat bikin fict sebanyak 20 halaman. Tapi ini? Wow, lebih dari 50 dlm dua hari XD -digaplok rame-rame-

Yasudlah...

Fuyu cuma maw bilang, Fuyu lagi butuh masukan. Fuyu jarang banget dapet kritik, nih... jadi kalau ada yang sudi memberi kritik, akan sangat berguna sekali, pedes pun gak papa asal membangun. Aku suka makanan pedes, kok. Wong sama Ibu aja aku dikatain Jurig Sambel ^^ -?-

Jadiii...

Mind to CnC and RnR?


End file.
